1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic EL display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic EL display devices include a first substrate on which an organic layer including a light emitting layer is formed, and a second substrate facing the first substrate. A sealing material is disposed along an outer periphery of the second substrate. The outer periphery of the second substrate is bonded to the first substrate by using the sealing material. For example, JP2006-004909A, JP2002-311853A, and JP2007-200838A disclose the sealing material. When moisture infiltrates into the organic layer, the organic layer is deteriorated, and thereby the quality of an image is deteriorated. Therefore, a number of the organic EL display devices includes a barrier which covers the organic layer and prevents moisture from infiltrating into the organic layer. JP2005-504652A discloses a barrier formed of a plurality of layers.